Tsuna's Adoptive Mother
by RavynKitsuneHu
Summary: For UNKNOWN reasons Tsuna somehow ends up in Sable's world at the age of three years old. Sable adopts him and takes care of him until one day Tsuna is taken home through the power of Anime! :D JK, Tsuna does somehow end up back home and drags Sable with him. What kind of chaos can they create? Ships TBD via polls! Rated M due to language, possible adult themes, and yeah...
1. Prologue

**A/N:** Sorry, everyone! I know it's been a long while a lot of stuff has happened since I was last on FanFic. I moved, transferred colleges, changed jobs, painting entire rooms, fixing walls, taking down wallpaper *mumbles off multiple other excuses*. ANYWAY! I apologize and I am not abandoning any stories whether they are on this account, Ravyn Kitsune Hu, or my old account I shared with Rin and Gakkuri, RinPekoGakkuri. I will be posting a new chapter to: **A Different Kind of Rebirth** , **Dark Creatures? Who Cares!,** and possibly **Demonic Hunts** soon. My job is taking up a lot of my time as well are classes since I have one foreign language, three English, and Physics. (Physics is going to kill me!) Moving on, love to see you guys again and PLEASE!

Read and Review! 33333

* * *

Prologue: Bizarre Weather

Carefully placing everything in its rightful place in my bag, I left my office and walked to the elevator at the end of the hall. My black heels clicked along the tiled floors as I left the building and headed to my car, a blue Honda Fit LX.

Throwing my bag into the passenger seat, I pulled my long dark brown hair from its ponytail as it swished down to the small of my back. Putting the car into drive, I began my journey home from the busy industrial city to the relaxing countryside.

Typically, nothing interesting ever happens in the small town of Silver Creek, however, today was a bit different. I quickly pulled my car over and went to the ditch next to the road as the sky turned green and a funnel of clouds, signifying a tornado was somewhere close.

'That's odd there was no reports of tornados, or hell storms, on the news today,' I thought, staring at the sky when a flash of a brilliant white light caused me to cover my eyes.

The light slowly died down and I uncovered my eyes only to be bashed into the ground as something crashed into me.

'Please don't be a dead animal!' My mind screamed as I fully opened my eyes to find a child on top of me. 'What the-?'

There laying somewhat on my lap, somewhat on my chest, was a child with fluffy brown hair. "Well, monkies," I sighed as I got up and put the kid into the back seat and placing a blanket around him. "Hey, Google, where is the closest hospital?"


	2. Chapter 1: The Hospital

**A/N:** **DO NOT WORRY FOR ANY WHO READ ANOTHER STORY/STORIES! I have chapters coming. my IRL beta is taking forever and I am thinking about asking someone online to take over betaing. However, I do everything through Google Docs sooooo yeaaaaa... Anyway, this is something that has been stuck in my head so I am getting it out now.**

 **PLEASE Read and REVIEW. I want to know what you guys think that way it can fuel my muse *points at a briefcase*... They are hiding in there like Ciel or Newt ... maybe ya'll meet 'em, maybe not.**

 **Chapter 1** : **The Hospital**

"Ms. Todd, we are ready for you now," a nurse smiled politely as I stood with the toddler in my arms. I was quietly led to an examination room and sat on a stool after laying the boy on the table.

"Mmmm," I looked up as the boy opened his eyes and looked around carefully before sitting up and turning to me. "ummmm?"

"Hello, my name is Sable," I smiled softly as the kid looked confused before speaking.

" _Where Tsuna's mommy_ ," the boy said in a questioning tone as I sighed.

'Damn my Japanese is rusty,' I thought before speaking, " _Hello, my name is Todd Sable… though you could call me Kitsune-san or Kuro-san. I am afraid I do not know where your mother is yet_." The boy looked terrified as I continued, " _the police have already notified and are searching for your mother so we should hear about her soon_."

The boy looked down at his hands as tears began to swell up into his eyes. There was then a knock on the door causing us both to look over as a doctor entered.

"Hello, I am Dr. Smith, so how are you feeling today," he asked the boy who looked confused as I translated the question. "Chinese, Thai...?"

"He speaks Japanese, Dr. Smith," I replied calmly as he nodded his head before giving the boy a complete physical as I translated different questions and responses between the two.

We soon learned that the boy's name was Sawada Tsunayoshi of Namimori, Japan and that he was kidnapped and woke up here.

"So Doctor… where do we go from here?" Knowing that going through governments and all their procedures take months to even years.

"For now, Tsunayoshi will be taken in by the government and will be off your hands or you can take him in and you will have a governmental agent working with you."

"Well, Doc, that is an easy answer: he can stay with me if he wishes," I smiled before asking Tsuna.

" _Tsuna only knows Kuro-san_ ," he said quietly, " _Tsuna will stay with you."_


End file.
